Biff's Convertible
Biff's Convertible is a black 1946 Ford Super DeLuxe convertible owned by Biff Tannen in the Back to the Future film series. The car's license plate reads "6H 96472". History Movies ''Back to the Future'' In 1955, Biff and his gang used the car as a mode of transportation. After being provoked and punched by Marty McFly at Lou's Cafe on November 8, 1955, Biff and his gang chased him in the Ford around Courthouse Square while Marty himself rides on a makeshift skateboard from a young boy's soapbox scooter. Marty was nearly caught by Biff and his gang, but managed to grab onto the back of a passing truck. However, Biff and his gang managed to catch up in his vehicle and tried to ram Marty into the truck, forcing him to move to the side. Unfortunately, Marty saw that a man was getting out of his car in Marty's path. This forced Marty to take a right turn to the steps of the Courthouse and caused him to crash into a man and a woman who had exited the building. Although Marty quickly managed to get back on the skateboard, Biff and his gang caught up to him, which resulted in Marty holding onto the front bumper of Biff's car. Marty held onto the car as Biff drove it back onto the street and towards a manure truck, intending to ram Marty into it. Fortunately, Marty managed to get away by running up on the convertible's hood, over the seats and jumping down onto the skateboard as it passed underneath the car. The resulting confusion resulted in Biff Tannen and his gang crashing into the manure truck. Afterwards, Marty gave the skateboard back to the children, thanking them for letting him borrow it (although nobody watching the chase had ever seen a skateboard before, since they would not be sold in stores until the early 1960s — Marty McFly himself evidently, gave history a push in the right direction). ''Back to the Future Part II'' 2015 In a scene that was deleted from the second film, in 2015, Terry (the mechanic who repaired the car) was fundraising for money to save the Courthouse clock tower and told Marty that lightning struck the clock tower on November 12, 1955 (the same day Marty went back to 1985, in the first film). Terry also told Marty that he always remembered that day, because for him, it was when Biff refused to pay "300 bucks for fixing his car.". Biff (now an old man, still waxing cars) argued with Terry. Terry reminded Biff that his car was filled with manure, and told Biff "I am a mechanic! I'm not some kind of stable-boy!". Biff, left and told Terry he was living in the past. Also, when Old Biff retrieved the sports almanac, and went back in time to give the book to his past self, he could have remembered the argument and chosen that date. 1985A In the alternate timeline Biff created, the convertible was restored, and put on display at the Biff Tannen Museum, where a wax figure of Biff stood next to the car. Back to 1955 Biff went to pick up his car from Terry, the mechanic. Biff was delighted to see that his car was good as new. Terry couldn't get the car started, thinking that the car had a kill-switch. Biff dismissed this and started the car, proudly claiming "nobody can start this car but me". When Terry told Biff the repair bill was $302.57, Biff thought Terry was joking. Terry stated that the whole car was covered in manure. While Biff and Terry went into the Western Auto store and argued, Marty (who had returned to 1955 to save the timeline) got into the car and hid in the back seat. Terry and Biff came out of the store arguing, and Biff threw four cans of wax into the back seat (which hit Marty). Biff refused to pay Terry, who drove off furiously. While Biff ran off to flirt with Lorraine Baines (who had got her dress for the dance), Old Biff (who time traveled from 2015 to 1955, to give the almanac to his younger self) got into the driver's seat of the car. Gallery Images Biff's car chase 1.gif Biff's car chase 2.gif Biff's car turns a corner.gif Marty skateboard chase.gif Biff's car manure.gif|The car gets covered in manure. scnet_bttf2_1975.jpg|The restored convertible at the Biff Tannen Museum in 1985-A. Biff's evil laugh.gif scnet_bttf2_4207.jpg|The car gets covered in manure once again. Videos Back to the Future (7 10) Movie CLIP - Skateboard Chase (1985) HD Back to the Future Part 2 (12 12) Movie CLIP - Battle for the Book (1989) HD Trivia *During the filming of the first two films, three different Ford Super DeLuxe cars were used (a 1946 car, a 1947 model and a 1948 model). The 1946 car was a black coupe, with the roof cut off, so it looked like a convertible. This car was used the most, and was also the one that got covered in manure. The other two cars (the 1947 and 1948 Fords) were used in long shot or in close-up. *Through the course of the first film, the car changes from a 1946 Ford to a 1947 Ford. This difference is noted by the fact that the 1947 Ford Super De Luxe differed from the 1946 model with the absence of the red accents on the grill and parking lights below each of the front headlights. *Another difference between the 1946 and 1947 Ford Super De Luxe is that the upholstery seating in the car changes. *As shown in Back to the Future Part II, when 1985-A Biff spoke of the manure incident from the first film, Biff states that he had enrolled the car in a drag race a few days earlier. Marty correctly guessed Biff had crashed his car into a manure truck (much to the surprise of 1985-A Biff). When Biff demanded to know how he knew that, Marty lied that his father told him before he died. Also, unknown to Biff, Marty was responsible for his car being wrecked. *In the films, the car has no name. But, in the Back to the Future: The Game episode "Citizen Brown", it is revealed that Biff nicknamed the convertible "Shelia". Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items